


I Didn't Wanna Be Alone Tonight

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of but not really) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Roleplay, You'll see what I mean, see for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Finn is a very successful Businessman and Corporate Genius. Everything is going perfectly in his life right now. Except, he finds himself alone on a Friday Night. But, not for too long!





	I Didn't Wanna Be Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> It Just... came to me! 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

From where he's standing, Finn Storm is on top of the world. Looking down at the Streets of Coruscant from his balcony, He marvels at the many different colored lights illuminating the Downtown area. Cars cruising the streets and people stroll, going about their own businesses on this peaceful Friday Evening. This City is something right out of a dream.

Finn isn't a local in this part of the World. He came here from D'Qar with a Business Proposal and a confident expression. Ever since He and his Best Friends Poe Dameron and Temmin Wexley launched their Virtual Reality Simulation Program, They've just taken the World by Storm. ('One of Poe's ridiculous puns!' Finn reminds himself.)

And now, here he is: Expending his company west, Setting up shop right here in on the Coruscant Strip, staying in the  _Canto Bight casino & Resorts._ 

Finn feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He doesn't answer it right away, (knowing already who's calling him)  instead he's still so transfix to the greens, dark blue, and deep violet lights in the surrounding area.

Sighing, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. On the screen is a handsome gentleman, dressed in a white Tuxedo, smiling brightly. He has Finn to his right and his arm is over Finn's left shoulder. Finn, who's also wearing a White Tux, is smiling just as brightly as the other man is.

'Poe Dameron is calling', the female computerized voice announces. Finn hits the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" Finn says.

_"Hey, Buddy!"_ Poe shouts over the receiver.  _"So, here's what's new. Snap and I are out on the town, meeting the ladies, drinking champagne. Basically, having a blast. And then, it hit us. Finn isn't out here with us! In fact, he's nowhere to be found!"_

Finn smiles.

_"The third member of our happy trio isn't out and enjoying himself. Seems like such a shame, all of us spending the last 3 days in the City of never ending pleasures, and one of us isn't having any fun. So, me being me, I wanted to know where I can find the man who was the best man at my Wedding, just like I was the best man at his. So, where even are you right now?"_

"I'm still at the Hotel." Finn says.

_"Still?!"_ Poe asked, slightly slurred. _"You mean you've been there ever since you left our meeting with Holdo this afternoon? What's wrong with ya?"_

"I didn't really feel like going out. So, I didn't go out." Finn answers.

_"Dude, you've got to learn to mellow out. Ever since you got married, you've been a stiff. You're away from this Missus! Go have a Ball! She won't know what happens here! And when we all leave, that secret stays right here!"_

"I have _not_ been a stiff!" Finn defends. "I've been busy. There's a difference."

_"Define busy."_   Poe playfully demands.

"Updating the Program, ironing out the bugs, checking for any side effects..."

_"Stiff. See what I mean?_ _YOU are a stiff."_ Poe teases.

"Oh, Whatever, Poe!" Finn sighs. "Unlike you, I love being a married man. And I love my Family."

_"Well, I love being married, too. But, sometimes, I do miss being free. I mean, Single. And, besides, we're 2600 miles away from home. Ben's better off not knowing what I'm doing here later on tonight. But, anyway. Seriously! Are you seriously going to spend your Friday night in that room?"_

"Well, since you're clearly dying to know, I've made a reservation for dinner downstairs tonight in..." Finn checks his watch. "...About a couple of hours."

Poe doesn't say anything for about a couple of seconds.  _"You're probably the only guy I know who makes a reservation for dinner for one on purpose."_

"Hey. It's lighter on my wallet, for sure." Finn chuckles.

_"You're an odd one, Finn." Poe says. "Not that I'm judging. Okay. Can I AT LEAST encourage to hang out with... SOMEBODY tonight? Just... ANYBODY?"_

"You can." Finn teases back.

Poe sighs.  _"Alright, Fine. Be that way. I just want you to know that me and Snap are sitting in the middle of a bevy of beautiful Men & Women. And, we're going to make tonight LEGENDARY in the history of Coruscant City. And YOU won't be a part of any of it!"_

"Sounds more like I'm dodging a bullet. Or several." Finn laughs.

_"Good night, Finn."_ Poe says, slightly annoyed.

"Good Night, Poe." Finn hangs up the phone. He walks back into the room, closing his room's French doors closed behind him. He throws his phone onto the bed and walks into his bathroom. He looks himself in the mirror and notices the stubble that he has been growing over the past few weeks, has gotten a little out of control. 

He scratches his right cheek, while debating on whether he should shave or not. He then goes into his red toiletry bag and pulls out a bar of soap and a small bottle of shampoo. He still has two more hours before he has to get downstairs to make his reservation, but he decides he'll get cleaned up now. He then closes the bathroom door. 

 

He steps out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Water trickles down his bare chest and Abs, as he smoothes out his freshly cut Goatee and rubs his face, already missing the beard he'd been growing for two weeks.

Stepping over to the closet, he slides the glass door open to pick out the suit he's going to be wearing tonight.

'Maybe Poe's get a point.' Finn thinks to himself. He, Temmin, and Poe have all been hard at work, trying to market their Virtual Vacating Program for the past three years now. And, with the success they've finally reached, they were on their way to making VRV (Virtual Reality Vacation) A modern day Marvel.

And, the only reason the three of them are even in Coruscant to begin with, was because Amilyn Holdo had gotten wind of their new found empire online and had personally invited them to fly out here to make VRV a new addition to her Hotel, _Canto Bight_. They've been here for three days now, and Finn is getting tired of spending his nights alone.

So, since they're here in Celebration City, why not take a night to enjoy what other things this city has to offer.

Finn finally makes his choice: A Black, button down shirt, with a dark purple suit, complete with a vest, and a pair of black shoes. He takes the suit down off of the hanger rail, hanger included and walks over to the bed to lay out his wardrobe for this evening. 

As he lays his suit out, he notices a small, green light flashing on his phone. Someone had texted him while he was in the shower. He picks it up, excepting to see a text from Poe, but it's actually from someone in his contacts, known as 'Wifey'.

He swipes his phone:

_[Text to: Finn 8:04 P.M.] Hey, Babe. The Kids and I Miss you._

_[Text to: Wifey 8:56 P.M.] Miss you too, Sweetie. Can't wait to see you Sunday._

_[Text to: Finn 9:01 P.M.] Sunday's too far away. I wish I could see you tonight._

Finn frowns down at his screen.

_[Text to: Wifey 9:02 P.M.] I do, too Darling. But, I can't. It Won't be much later. I promise._

_[Text to: Finn 9:04 P.M.] K. Love you, Babe! See U bright & Early Sunday. XOXOXO_

Finn then takes a selfie of him blowing a kiss to 'Wifey'. He then drops his phone on his bed and head back towards the bathroom. He removes his towel and looks himself in the mirror again. He smiles as he rubs aftershave on his face and sprinkles some cologne on his chest. 

 

Later, He steps out of the Elevator to see that the lobby is busy tonight. People are dressed and are either headed for the Restaurant here on the Main Floor or are on their way to the Casino to play all night long.

He walks over to the Front Desk, where a young woman smiles up at him as he approaches.

"Good evening, Sir." She says.

"Good Evening." Finn says back. "Hey. I wanted to know if my reservation is still all set for tonight?"

"Name, please." She asks.

"Finn Storm from Suite 2187." He says.

"Party for one?" She asks.

"Hmm-mmm." He answers.

"Why... Yes, Mr. Storm. That table will be ready for you for Ten. And, don't worry. We'll let you know as soon as it is."

"Okay. Thank you." Finn says as he steps away.

The young woman looks him up and down and smiles. "Your Welcome."

 

Finn enjoys a club soda, not wanting to get his party started _too_ quickly. He still had another hour to kill, so he figures why not kick back at the bar?

The Place is pretty noisy, thanks to all those who are here to take the edge off as they enjoy their Friday night. Finn looks around, remembering when he wasn't old enough to walk into a Casino, he used to always wonder what was the big deal about coming to places like this and drinking and throwing away hard earned money.

Now, that he's been out and about in the world, he understands the importance of taking risks in the workplace, but now that he's sitting here, he's also come to a conclusion: People, regardless if they work hard, live to play even harder. Taking chances, the drive to win, the thrill of it all, it's all apart of what makes the world go 'round: Taking a risk is really what living is all about. At least, that's how Finn sees it. Maybe it's all BS, anyway.

Over on the opposite side of the bar, Finn hears a commotion that immediately draws his attention to it. He sees a man with red hair, drunkenly tries to hit on a young, and... utterly Beautiful Brunette, who's hearing none of it.

She looks around, impatiently, hoping for something... Someone to save her from this idiot who can't take a hint.

Finn frowns at the man and goes to get up, but... decides not to. Instead, he calls over a male waiter to his table.

"Yes, Sir? Ready for a refill?" The Waiter asks.

"Actually..." Finn looks back over at the young woman, who's quickly losing her patience and looks like she's on the verge of wanting to either run. Or hit the guy. Or hit the guy and then run. Or... Anyway!

"...Can you tell me what that young lady is drinking? I'd like to buy her a drink." Finn asks.

"Which one, Sir?" The Waiter asks, while scanning the bar.

"The Brunette in the suit." Finn nods towards her.

"Ahh, yes." The Waiter smiles, finally landing eyes on her. "I... I'm not sure... But, I'll find out." 

"Please do." Finn asks.

The Waiter nods, still smiling. "Be right back, sir." He takes off.

The Young woman turns to look at the Red haired man and seems to try her to kindly push him away when 'Red' feels the need to touch her hand.

Moments later, the Waiter returns. "She's drinking a Pina Colada, Mr. Storm."

Finn lays out $200 dollars on the Waiter's tray. 

"Oh, no, Mr. Storm! This is way too much!" The Waiter almost shouts.

"It's alright." Finn tries to reassure the man. "It's alright. If you could do me a favor and make her another one and get one for me, too. And tell her if she liked to, to join me. Whatever's left of that 200 dollars, you can keep it."

Touched by Finn's kindness, The Waiter nods his head, gratefully. "Thank you! Thank you so very much, Sir! Thank you! I'll get right on that! Just wait right here!" Finn smiles at him as he takes off to do as Finn asked of him. 

Finn looks back down at his club soda and sips the rest of it through his straw. Once he's finished, he slides it towards the center of the table and sits back. He checks his watch again. 9:23 P.M. 

'Still got 37 more minutes.' Finn thinks to himself. He then looks around again and pokes his lips out while in thought. 'I wonder how everyone's doing back at home?' 

The Waiter returns, taking Finn's empty glass and replacing it with the Pina Colada. Finn looks down at it before his glance follows the Waiter over to where the young lady and 'Red' are seating. From where he's sitting, he can't tell what the Waiter is telling her, but she immediately scans the room, presumably, looking for whoever paid for her drink. 

And, when her eyes land on Finn, Finn smiles and presents his glass to her. She returns his smile before acknowledging the Waiter again. 'Red' looks over at Finn and frowns. He goes to get the Brunette's attention, but before he can even touch her shoulder, she's up out of her chair and is making her way over to Finn's table, drink in hand. 

Finn's eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he sees just how fast She's moving over to him. He sits back in his chair, like he's trying to brace for her response. She walks over in front of Finn and gives him an expression Finn can't really read. She holds her drink as she looks down at Finn.

"So..." She begins. "...I hear that a really handsome gentleman wants my company tonight."

Finn then frowns in confusion.

"The Waiter, Dominic, said that you wanted me to join you for a drink."

Finn swears he can hear the displeasure in her voice. "Sorry. I'm... sensing that I just made a mistake, here. That wasn't too forward, was it?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure I get the right guy." She says, smiling at him.

Relieved, Finn sighs. "Okay. I don't know what he told you, but I didn't ask him to call me that."

"Oh, No. It's okay. 'Handsome Gentleman' are actually my words."

The young Woman sets her drink down on the table. 

Finn slowly nods his head as she takes a seat.

"Sorry." She says with her lovely accent. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you needed, though. You looked like you were ready to catch a case."

She sighs, sounding frustrated. "Some guys just don't know when to back off. I can't stand when they insist that 'no' somehow means 'yes'. And, to think, that I deal with creeps on a regular basis." She then turns her eyes over to Finn, as if trying to get a read on him. "You're... not a creep, are you?"

"No. Why? Did that one buy you a drink already?" Finn wonders.

"He tried to." She says with a smirk.

Finn snaps his fingers. "Crap." He whispers.

The young lady laughs. "If it makes you feel any better, I've only been here a few seconds. And I already feel way more comfortable with you than I did with him."

"Oh! We're off to a good start, then." Finn says smiling.

The lovely young woman smiles even brighter. She holds out her hand. "I'm Rey."

Finn shakes it. "Finn."

 

They sit comfortably across from each other. Both of their glasses are empty, but they've seemed to have forgotten all about them and have instead given complete attention to each other.

"So, it's... like a video game?" Rey asks.

"Hmm... No, not quite. It's basically, a computer simulation. The Scenario is completely up to you."

"Well, it sounds like a video game." Rey says.

"Well, here's another way to look at it. Imagine a place you really want to go. Somewhere you've always hope you'd get to visit, but you can't because of whatever reasons. Well, in this Program the three of us set up, you can get to experience all the sights and places you've only gotten to see in pictures or on TV."

"Oh. So, you get to visit let's say... Venice. Or Tokyo. Or Ancient Rome, even. And, the way the simulation works is that whatever happens in my Scenario is all up to me? So, if I decided that I want to go to Hawaii with... I don't know. Chris Hemsworth. And, as we explore the islands, I can fix it where me and him have mind blowing sex and at the end of it, We're married with about... 7 children."

Finn raises an eyebrow. "Crude, but absolutely right. You create the Fantasy, so you get to live the Fantasy. You can even relive a past vacation and remade it the way you want to."

"That's Awesome. So, in a matter of months, Holdo will be hosting that in here. So, People can come here to hit the casino, wine & dine, and get to live in their own fantasy."

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn answers.

"I bet it's gonna a pretty penny, though."

"Yeah. That's the other thing we need to work on. After all, the whole point of VRV is for people who can't actually afford to travel. At least, not at that moment in time. So, if you can't afford it, it kind of defeats the purpose of VRV. But, we'll work it all out."

"Hmm."

"But, getting back to what I really wanna talk about. What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a detective." Rey says, proudly.

"A Detective?" Finn asks, impressed.

"Hmm-mmm." Rey nods her head. "Been going at it for about two years now."

"Wow." Finn says with a smile. "Seems like a pretty rough job to say that you're so young."

"It can be. Umm... Mostly, it's the ones who think they can get one over on you. Whether it be, trying 'Sweet talk' you out of handcuffs. Thinking that because I'm smaller, naturally, they're stronger."

"Their mistake, I'm sure." Finn smiles.

"And, generally, it's the ones who think they can get away. It's always so funny to see the looks in their faces when they know they've been caught. And they still try to run away, anyway."

Finn laughs.

"It's like- 'Dude, _don't_ run. You know you're not getting away. You're caught. Only thing you're doing is pissing us off, because now we have to run after you. Just... don't run.'" Rey shakes her head. "It's so sad. These Morons really do just make things harder for themselves."

Finn's phone rings. He sits up. "Mm. I'm sorry. Excuse me."

"Hmm-mmm." Rey nods.

Finn answers it. "Hello?"

_"Mr. Storm, your table is ready."_ The young lady from before informs him.

"Alright. Thank you." Finn hangs up. "I'm sorry. I gotta go."

"No." Rey pouts. "Don't leave me."

"I've got a reservation for dinner tonight." Finn says, apologetically.

"You're having dinner with your wife?" Rey asks, straight up.

Finn remembers his wedding band on his left ring finger.

"That was one of the first things I noticed about you. And why I asked if you were a creep before. I was wondering if you were stepping out on the missus."

Finn looks almost horrified. "I swear I'm not. But, I'm not meeting her here. Not meeting anyone, actually."

Rey, resting her head on her left hand, frowns up at Finn. "So, why did you make dinner plans, then?"

"I didn't really want company tonight. I just figured that, I'm only gonna be here one more day. So, I just try and enjoy something here in Coruscant."

"So, you decided to make dinner reservations with... yourself?" Rey  teases.

"Hey..." Finn starts.

"Relax, Handsome. I'm not gonna get you too hard a time about it." Rey almost looks disappointed, though. "It seems like such a waste. I mean, you've got a really hot chick, who's been sitting in front of you for the past 30 minutes. You've already bought her a drink. Already know so much about her. But, you wanna be alone. Nice. _Nice_. I mean, how many guys can really say that they've got a really, hot girl wanting to know more about them? And, just after half an hour. It doesn't happen often, I can tell you that." 

Finn smiles as he nods his head. "Talk about yourself in the third person often, do ya?"

Rey gives him a look. "Only in this case." She then shrugs a shoulder. "It's okay. I wonder of that guy, Hux is still around. He's an army general, y'know. And he's still so young."

Finn looks over at the bar. "You mean, that guy?" Finn extends his thumb around to the wasted Red head, who's drooling while he snores loudly.

Rey follows his glance. "Hmm. Wow."

"Yeah. You're clearly missing so much." Finn chuckles.

"You're mean. You know that?" Rey gets to her feet. "And, here I thought you were such a nice guy. Oh, well." Rey starts to walk away.

Finn can't keep the smile off his face. "Rey?" He asks gently.

"Hmm?" Rey stops in her tracks, but doesn't look back at him.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner?" Finn asks.

"I would, but... No. That's right. You wanna be alone. Thanks, anyway. But, I'm sure I can find someone else to keep me company."

"I wanted to be alone at first, but... I didn't expect to meet you." Finn says.

Rey turns to see him giving her a sadden expression.

"I don't meet a lot of decent people. Not one as _really hot_ as you are. So, if you're up for it, I'd really like it if you'd have dinner with me."

"Finn? Are you asking me out?" Rey asks in a more gentle tone.

"I am." Finn stresses.

With a kind smile, she nods slowly. "Okay. I'd love to." Rey grabs her purse and Finn allows her to walk ahead of him.

 

"Rey, is it okay if I ask you a question?" Finn wonders.

"Does that one count?" Rey teases.

"Come on. I'm serious." Finn says back serious.

Rey chuckles. "Yeah. Please do." She lifts her glass up to her lips.

"How come you're not married?" Finn ponders.

"Wow. Very straight forward and everything." Rey says amazed.

"Well, that's how you acted earlier." Finn counters.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I like that about you. You are who you are. No reason at all to be sorry."

Rey smiles at him. "I... tried dating once. Hoping that I could meet someone who would come to love me and who I could trust. But, it never really happened for me."

"What happened?" Finn asks.

Rey looks up at him with a frown.

"Oh. Umm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

After taking a few moments, Rey continues. "There was... someone. I'd known him for about three years. Sweetest guy you'd ever meet. So sweet in fact, that he always made sure that I had everything I needed. He never put himself above me or... anyone, really. Not even when he should have. But, that's just how he was."

Rey lifts her right hand, and rubs her thumb over her left finger, where an imprint of a ring once sat on her finger.

"I used to wonder what it was like. To have someone you could be so open with. Someone you'd be able to call your own. Well, when he asked me to marry him, I already had a pretty good idea. But, it was unlike anything that I had ever known. The times we spent together, they were so good. He was so good. And, for a while, I actually started to think that all of this. All of it was way too good for me. Too good to be true. Well, it turn out it was."

Finn doesn't say anything. He just allows her to speak her mind.

Rey takes a deep breath and exhales. "I guess... Anyone who's as gentle and as hard working and as giving as he was, he would be an the gift for any lucky lady who could melt his heart. It turns out that someone else had already done so before I could."

Finn gives her a sympathetic look.

"Oh! Come on, now! Don't look at me like that. I'm alright. I'm... I'm not even sure why I told you any of that."

"It's good to get things like that off your chest. It's good for you."

"Ahh..."

"I'll tell you what. Everything you just said to me does not leave this table."

Finn gives her a gesture, letting her know that Finn was on her side. So, she didn't need to worry about him using her pain against her. She seems to believe him as she gives him a smile and nods.

The Waiter appears, and places Finn and Rey's plates right in front of them.

"Ahh. Here we are, about to have dinner, and I'm ruining the mood."

"No. You didn't." Finn tries to reassure her. She smiles again.

 

After dinner, Rey and Finn walk side by side with Rey leans against Finn and Finn has his right arm around Rey's shoulders. Finn carries both of their blazers.

"I can honestly say that I didn't expect tonight to be this much fun." Rey says sleepily. "Thanks again for dinner." 

"Not a problem. I appreciate the company." Finn smiles down at Rey. "So, do you need me to call you a cab?"

"You trying to get rid of me already?" Rey asks.

"No, no. I just uhh... I don't think it's a good idea for you to try and drive home tonight."

"You so thoughtful. And so kind."

"Well, I appreciate that." Finn nods.

"And, so very hot, too."

Finn is actually stunned by that, but in a good way. "I appreciate _that_ , too."

"So, how about it? Do you need me to drive you somewhere?"

When Rey doesn't answer, Finn tries to look her in the eye. But, she's looking down.

"Rey?"

"I'm sorry. Is it... Is it too much to ask if I can stay with you tonight?"

Finn looks shocked. "What?"

"You're staying here, right?"

"Yeah, but Rey..."

"I hope... I hope you're not mad at me." Rey says sadly.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Finn asks confused.

"Remember when you said that you didn't wanna be alone tonight?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I didn't either. That's why I came here tonight. I was hoping to find some company here myself. I... I don't want go home to that empty house again. Not tonight."

They stop and face each other.

"Rey, I... I can't."

"Why not?" Rey asks sadly.

"I have a family, Rey. A wife and two beautiful children. I can't just forget about them."

Rey looks him in the eye, giving him an unreadable expression. "You like me."

Finn frowns, unable to say anything.

"You like me. I can tell."

"Rey..."

"Please, don't try and deny it."

Finn looks at her incredibly.

"You wanna say 'yes'. I know you want to. But, because of them, you're trying to ignore it." Rey leans up closer to Finn's face, looking down at his lips. Wanting so badly to kiss him, Rey leans forward until there's barely any room to look at anything else other than her eyes.

Finn gasps anxiously.

"You've been so kind to me. Kinder than most, and never expecting anything in return. You _are_ a lucky catch. I hope you wife knows and appreciates it." She caresses his right cheek. "I would if I were your woman. I'd tell you just how much you meant to me. And show you every single day just what you do to me." Rey caresses Finn's cheek. "And there wouldn't be a day when you didn't know in every single beautiful detail just how much your woman-- your wife loves you."

Finn looks lustfully into Rey's eyes.

She leans forward and kisses the left side of Finn's lips, never breaking eye contact with him. "Take me upstairs, Finn. I promise you won't regret it. Please. I need you. I want you. Let me show you."

Unable to resist any longer, Finn kisses Rey's lips passionately and hungrily.

 

Finn can't remember just have he and Rey made it onto the elevator, up to his floor, and made it outside of his room, but Finn doesn't give a shit about any of that. All he knows is he wants Rey and He can't get enough of her lips, so soft and delicious.

 

After getting the door open, Finn and Rey moan as they all but tear each other's clothes off. Kissing and sucking and biting each other, Finn can't honestly remember he and his wife share a night, let alone a moment like this.

 

Now then both of them are naked and their bodies are drenched with sweat, Finn lies on top of Rey, loving the taste of her lips as he licks her bottom lip as well as doing the tango with her tongue in his mouth.

After stopping to catch his breath, Finn rolls off of Rey and lies down next to her.

They both breath heavily after the intense hour they shared together in Finn's hotel room. 

Rey sighs contently. "Ok. I was wrong before. **_THIS_ ** was fun."

"Oh, yeah." Finn agrees. "If you weren't already my wife, I'd be hating myself so much right now."

"Oh. Which reminds me." Rey leans down and goes fishing around in her pants' pocket. 

Finn stares at her amazing ass, spanking her really hard once. But, she doesn't seem to mind. Not one bit.

Finding what she was looking for, she lies back down next to Finn. She holds up her left hand, and slides on her wedding ring. Happy to see it back on her finger (Where it belongs) She gazes at it for a second and then lays her hand over her stomach.

"Are you okay? I didn't go too deep, did I?" Finn asks out of concern.

"Naw, Peanut. I mean, it hurt a little bit, but it was the fun kind." Rey smiles brightly before she rolls over, resting her head on top of Finn's chest and caresses his well scolded abs. 

Finn smiles back as he caresses her sweat covered backside. "So... How are Lionel and Zahara doing?"

"Missing their daddy." Rey kisses Finn's chest. "Just like I did."

"Aww..." Finn kisses Rey's forehead. "They're with your parents?"

"Hmm-mmm! Daddy and Mummy have been complaining that they don't get to see them as often as they did with they were babies. So, I said 'You can have for the whole weekend! I'm going to see my Man!'

"I'll be sure to get something Special for Lionel and Zahara. Luke and Jyn too. So, how about you? How was your flight in?"

"Long. Boring, mostly. Except for the screaming Babies that kept me up all morning."

"Mm. Man, I sorry to hear that." Finn holds her tighter against his chest and Rey rests her hand over his heart, loving the way it feels under her fingers.

"But, it's alright. I was determined to be with you. So, if a few angry babies is the least I have to put up with, so be it."

"Well, I'm so happy to have you here. It's means so much to me to have my lovely Wife fly halfway around the country to be here with me tonight. And, hey, at least after our last marathon, you'll be able to sleep tonight."

Rey looks up at Finn, feigning surprise. "Marathon? Did you really just call what we do a marathon?"

"Sorry. Poor attempt at being clever. Besides, after round... what was it? 3? It just makes me tap out and down for the count."

"Really? That's too bad. Because, I'm actually ready for another round, right now." Rey gives Finn a Devilish smile.

Finn gives her an exhausted plea. "Rey! No, Rey!" Rey ignores him as she throws the covers over the both of them while straddling his hips. "Whoa! Baby, no! PEANUT! NO, please! Mercy! Mercy!" Finn then lets out a long and loud groan. But, from the way it sounds, it's a combination of pleasure and pure torture!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
